Deadly Angel
by Shaundi-Goth-Kitty
Summary: Serena Tracy is part of one of the most famous - and most secretive - families in the world. Her father just happens to be Jeff Tracy, the founder of International Rescue. Serena is an assassin and a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins.


**Note from the author:** This is going to be a massive cross over fan fiction involving Thunderbirds, Stingay, Captain Scarlet and Assassins Creed. It is probably going to take a very long time to write so I ask readers to please bear with me, as I will try to write and post as quickly as I can. But as you can appreciate, with such a massive cross over of fandoms, it's going to take time. I will be introducing my own original character called Serena Tracy, who is Scott Tracy's twin sister. Thank you for reading. Reviews and comments welcome.

**Summary:** Serena Tracy is part of one of the most famous - and most secretive - families in the world. Her father just happens to be Jeff Tracy, the founder of International Rescue. Serena is an assassin and is a member of the Brotherhood of Assassins. Following in the footsteps of the likes of Altair and Ezio, Serena protects the innocent from the corrupted and evil forces in the world with the help of the likes of the Wasps and Spectrum. But when the Mysterons join forces with The Hood and Titan, the entire world faces certain death and destruction.

**Chapter One**

Serena Tracy wasn't going to lie. It felt weird returning to Tracy Island after what felt like a lifetime away. It may have only been two years since her last visit to her family home but it felt longer than that. She had made a point of staying below deck on FAB 2 just so she didn't have to watch the island approaching.

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward looked up from her fashion magazine. Serena was pretending to be very interested in her iPad all of a sudden, her long black ponytail trailing over her shoulder. Penelope just watched her for a few moments before she said anything. Even though the likeness to her twin brother, Scott, was obvious; there were still those moments when their likeness was just _too_ uncanny. The only real differnce between them was that Serena's eyes were green, whereas Scott's were blue. Giving herself a mental shake, Penelope put the magazine down and went to check with Parker how long it would be before they arrived at their destination. She then returned to the cabin to talk to Serena.

"I know what you're going to say," Serena said before Penelope even had the chance to open her mouth. "But after everything that has gone on, it just feels... I don't know... odd, coming back. I'm part of something that they're not."

Sitting down, Penelope replied, "look, I won't pretend I understand what you are going through. Being part of the Brotherhood of Assassins is a massive thing for anyone. They are an order that have been around for who knows how long. Thousands of years for all we know. You're bound to feel a bit out of your depth at times."

A strand of hair had escaped from Serena's ponytail and it trailed across her face. Penelope pushed it back behind her ear. Serena finally forced a smile. Despite feeling like the odd one out in her family, she had missed her brothers. There was also her former mentor, Kyrano. Years before joining her family as a manservant, he had been a part of the Brotherhood himself, after deciding to leave the material world behind and seek a different path in life. He had mentored many members of the Order in meditation and stealth attacks. When Serena's father, Jeff, had saved his life, Kyrano felt endebted to him and had eventually agreed to live on Tracy Island and assist with the running of International Rescue; bringing his daughter Tin-Tin with him, feeling life on the island would be far safer than anything the Brotherhood could offer.

This had been what had started Serena's journey towards joining the Brotherhood herself. Kyrano had seen something special about her and been responsible for starting her training. Now, Serena was trained killer, for all intents and purposes but the Order stood for honour and protecting the innocent. In more recent years their direction had changed and they regularly helped Spectrum and other government organisations, especially when the problems with the Mysterons had been at their height. The alien race, it seemed, had appeared to have finally disappeared and Serena wanted to take the chance to finally go home and see her family.

Popping the iPad back into her backpack, Serena joined Penelope up on the deck so they could watch the island get closer. Serena felt a little underdressed, in her faded jeans and black rock band vest top, compared to the other woman. Penelope was an pretty, blonde aristocrat and was always impecibly dressed. To the outside world, Penelope probably looked the least likely person to ever be a spy. But that was exactly what she was. Serena had learned some useful things from Penelope that had assisted her in some tight spots during her time in the Order; and had saved the lives of some of her peers too.

Once FAB 2 had docked in the island's port, Serena went back inside and grabbed her backpack before stepping off of the boat and onto dry land. Taking a deep breath, she began making her way up to the family home.


End file.
